LOST - The Kid Edition
by DarthRushy
Summary: Welcome to Lost as seen through the eyes of a small child! This story is here to show you the capacity of a child intellect and how I saw Lost when I was a kid. The first few chapters will be basically short versions of episodes, but it will go all AU later.
1. Explanation

**Hello! Don't worry, this isn't a Lord of the Flies crossover. Kids aren't even involved! No, this is actually the first fanfic I ever wrote. Back then, Season 4 was airing and I had no access to it(it didn't show it here) except Wikipedia and transcript(so I had a very basic idea what was happening). I was very young when I got the idea to make my own S4 book so I could read it whenever I want! Somewhere in the middle of the story, it turned into a fanfic because I had no idea how S4 was gonna end and I was an impatient kid so I just wrote my own, very bizarre ending for it. So now... please enjoy... LOST - The Kid Edition!**

Things to look out for:  
1. The "Previously on Lost" segments make absolutely no sense, they're mostly just random dialogue from random episodes.  
2. I have my own names for the episodes. The episodes themselves are very short and are just 2-3 scenes long at the start, but as I mature, they get longer and I actually start realizing the existence of continuity!  
3. Most of the story was originally written in Estonian, but I've tried to translate it as close to the childish script as possible. There might be a few parts where the dialogue gets "too well developed" for kids due to translation.  
4. Everything is in caps lock because I was a kid. Duh.

ENJOY!  



	2. Through the Looking Glass

THE SATELLITE PHONE   
PREAVOUSLY IN LOST  
LIBBY: DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY WATER?  
**LOST  
**JACK AND EVERYONE ELSE WERE WALKING TO THE RADIO TOWER. DESMOND AND CHARLIE TO THE MIRROR BASE(_Looking Glass_). DESMOND AND CHARLIE TALKED. DESMOND TOOK CHARLIE'S TASK ON HIS OWN. CHARLIE AGREED AND KNOCKED DESMOND OUT.  
CHARLIE: I MUST DO IT MYSELF.  
AND HE DIVED. CHARLIE FOUND THE MIRROR(_Looking Glass_). WENT IN AND HE WAS FOUND. BONNIE AND GRETA WENT TO HIM.  
BONNIE: WHO ARE YOU?  
MEANWHILE JACK AND EVERYONE ELSE WENT TO THE RADIO TOWER. THEY WENT IN.  
NAOMI: I CAN'T GET A SIGNAL HERE.  
SHE WENT OUT.  
NAOMI: I'M GETTING SOMETHING!  
SHE GOT IT AND SHE FELL DOWN DEAD! JOHN HAD HIT A KNIFE IN HER BACK AND TOOK A GUN OUT!  
**LOST  
** JOHN'S ATTEMPTS NOT TO GET OFF THE ISLAND  
PREAVOUSLY IN LOST  
MICHAEL: IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!  
(**_LOST_**)  
JOHN AIMED JACK AND KATE WITH THE GUN.  
JOHN: DON'T MOVE.  
JACK: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
JOHN: I DESTROYED SAYID'S, MICHAEL'S AND BEN'S ATTEMPTS TO GET OFF THE ISLAND. NOW I'LL DESTROY YOUR ATTEMPT!  
JACK: YOU'RE MAD!  
AND HE MOVED TOWARDS THE SATELLITE PHONE.  
JOHN: STAY AWAY FROM THE PHONE!  
JACK GRABBED THE PHONE. JOHN SHOT, BUT MISSED.  
JOHN: JACK, PUT THE PHONE DOWN!  
JACK: NO!  
JOHN: I DON'T WANT TO SHOOT YOU!  
JACK: DO IT!  
KATE: JACK!  
JOHN: YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!  
MINKOWSKI: HELLO.  
JACK: HELLO. WHO IS THIS?  
MINKOWSKI: WHO IS THIS?  
JACK: MY NAME IS JACK SHEPARD.  
JOHN LEFT.  
JACK: WE FOUND NAOMI!  
MINKOWSKI: WE'LL FIND YOU!  
EVERYONE WERE HAPPY!  
AT THE SAME TIME DESMOND HAD KILLED GRETA AND TAKEN BONNIE PRISONER.  
CHARLIE: WHAT'S THE CODE!  
BONNIE: GOOD VIBRATIONS!  
MIKHAIL KILLED BONNIE! DESMOND JUMPED CLOSER AND THREW A HARPOON IN MIKHAIL'S HEART! MIKHAIL FELL! CHARLIE WENT TO THE CONNECTION ROOM.  
CHARLIE: (_Music notes_)  
DESMOND DISCOVERED THAT MIKHAIL IS MISSING!  
PENNY: I DON'T KNOW ANY NAOMI!  
MIKHAIL APPEARED BEHIND THE WINDOW WITH A GRENADE. DESMOND RAN! CHARLIE CLOSED THE DOOR. THE GRENADE EXPLODED WITH MIKHAIL AND THE WINDOW. WATER FLOWED IN AND THE ROOM WAS FULL.  
CHARLIE: "NOT PENNY'S BOAT!"  
DESMOND: NOT PENNY'S BOAT?

3 YEARS LATER

JACK CAME WITH A CAR TO THE AIRPORT. HE HAD A BIG BEARD. KATE CAME TOO.  
KATE: WHAT IS IT? MY FRIEND'S WAITING.  
JACK: I'M GOING TO THE FUNERALS! BUT YOU?  
KATE: YES! I HAVE TO GO. FRIEND IS WAITING.  
JACK: LOCKE WAS RIGHT. WE SHOULD NOT HAVE MADE THE CALL.  
KATE SAT IN THE CAR.  
JACK: WE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO IT!  
KATE: YES WE HAD!  
AND SHE ACTIVATED THE CAR.  
JACK: WE HAVE TO GO BACK, KATE.  
KATE DREW AWAY.  
JACK: WE HAVE TO GO BACK!  
JACK: WE HAVE TO GO BACK!


End file.
